Una Nueva Vida
by Incredible Aaron
Summary: ¿Y si Galen Marek/Starkiller no hubiera muerto en aquella explosión mientras peleaba con el Emperador? ¿Y si en lugar de morir hubiera sido llevado a otra dimensión, con sus propios héroes? En esta nueva vida Galen tendrás que decidir si ayuda a un grupo llamado los Vengadores, que según parece, ayudan a la gente.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, así que decidme con sinceridad qué os parece.**

Estrella de la Muerte

-¡Hazlo! – Le gritaba el Emperador, que caía derrotado al suelo – Ríndete ante tu odio.

Galen activó su sable láser, listo para acabar con lo que empezó.

-Has ganado, - dijo Kota poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – déjale.

-¡Es un truco, es más fuerte de lo que crees y merece morir por lo que ha hecho!

-Quizás, pero si lo atacas con tu ira, estarás donde empezaste.

-Saca a Bail y a los demás de aquí – dijo mientras desactivaba su arma -. Estaré detrás.

Justo cuando Kota se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el _Sombra Furtiva_ el Emperador le lanzó sus rayos pero Galen los paró, poniéndose en medio y cubriendo a sus amigos.

-Vamos, deprisa, proteged a los senadores – ordenó Galen.

Entonces vio cómo unos soldados de asalto se acercaban y a Vader, que se estaba levantando. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para proteger la rebelión. Se fue acercando cada vez más al emperador, que seguía lanzando sus rayos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, hubo una explosión y todo se volvió negro.

Torre de los Vengadores

Todos los vengadores estaban en el salón. Había pasado un par de meses desde el ataque a Nueva York y habían empezado a vivir todos juntos en la nueva Torre de los Vengadores, como un equipo.

Steve, Thor, Bruce y Natasha estaban hablando tranquilamente, Clint estaba sentado en una silla jugueteando con una flecha y Tony estaba sentado en el sofá, trabajando en una pequeña máquina.

De repente un gran resplandor cegó a todos y un hombre cayó encima de la mesa, rompiéndola. Todos se prepararon para la pelea. Natasha cogió su arma, que siempre llevaba encima, Thor su martillo, Clint el arco, que estaba a su lado en una mesita y apuntó con la flecha con la que antes había estado jugando, Steve se puso en guardia, Tony pulsó un botón en su reloj, que se activó en una especie de guante como el de su armadura y apuntó hacia el intruso mientras que Banner simplemente se apartó de todo aquello.

Galen se levantó, con dificultad ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Y Vader? ¿Y el emp- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que notó un gran golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro… otra vez.

Triskelion de SHIELD

Galen abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba empezando a estar cansado de que le dejaran inconsciente todo el rato para luego despertarse en sitios extraños. Ahora estaba en lo que suponía era una celda. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una cama, se incorporó y observó la habitación.

Las paredes eran completamente blancas. Solo había una puerta y junto a ella había un cristal. Galen vio a un hombre, que lo miraba mientras se levantaba.

-Me alegro de que te levantes – le dijo el hombre, era calvo y llevaba un parche en el ojo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Galen confuso y enfadado a la vez.

-Yo haré las preguntas – le dijo intimidantemente - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ga… Starkiller – decidió no dar su verdadero nombre, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas.

-¿Y te importaría decirme cómo has llegado a la torre de los Vengadores, Starkiller?

-Yo… no lo sé. Estaba peleando con el emperador y hubo una explosión, no sé qué pasó después de eso.

-¿El emperador?

Galen pensó que ya había hablado así que decidió que era su turno de preguntar.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó ahora el ex aprendiz de Vader.

-Me llamo Nick Furia, director de SHIELD.

-¿SHIELD? ¿Qué es eso?

-Somos una organización gubernamental que se ocupa de la seguridad internacional, nos encargamos de amenazas tanto interiores como exteriores.

-Sáqueme de aquí – dijo Galen sin mostrar el más mínimo sentimiento en sus palabras.

-Dime entonces cómo llegaste a la torre de los Vengadores.

-No sé de qué me habla.

-Como quieras chico – dijo el hombre, echando a caminar y dejando a Galen solo.

Aunque sabía que le estaban observando a través de las cámaras, a Galen le dio igual. Se sentó en el centro de la sala, con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a meditar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Vader lo entrenaba, le hizo pasar unas cuantas veces varias semanas sin comer ni beber, alimentándose solo del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, ahora que era un Jedi, tal vez podría durar incluso más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar esta capítulo quería decir que cuando acabe la historia probablemente la traduzca al inglés, aunque tardaré un tiempo porque el inglés no es mi fuerte.**

 **Bueno, dicho esto aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

Triskelion de SHIELD  


-Hill, ¿han llegado ya los análisis de ese chico? – preguntó Furia entrando en el puente de mando.

-Sí, no hemos detectado drogas ni ninguna otra sustancia extraña. Es completamente humano, pero no hemos encontrado ninguna información sobre él en ningún lado, ni si quiera con su nombre.

-¿Qué está pasando Furia? – le preguntó Tony.

-Tengo algunas teorías.

-¿A qué se refería con lo del emperador y lo de ese tal Vader? – preguntó Steve.

Furia tan solo se encogió de hombros. Todos miraron a la pantalla, el hombre estaba sentado en mitad de la celda, meditando. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Celdas

Galen llevaba cuatro días meditando, sin salir del trance. Manteniendo su respiración y latidos al mínimo, eran tan bajos que si no fuera porque le estaban monitorizando, habrían pensado que estaba muerto.

Galen estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando escuchó dos voces terriblemente familiares.

- _La muerte, de la vida forma parte –_ reconoció esa voz como la del maestro Yoda, había tenido visiones anteriormente sobre él.

- _Te aferras estúpidamente a la vida que tuviste_ – esta voz le era más familiar y en seguida la reconoció como la de Vader.

Estaba empezando a enfadarse. El simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Vader le hacía enfurecer, sintió cómo la Fuerza empezaba a crecer en él.

- _Prescindir de lo que temas perder debes_.

\- _Crees tener un objetivo, un destino._

- _Indeciso y temeroso estás._

Triskelion de SHIELD  


-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está la cama flotando y el cristal de la celda se está rajando? – preguntaba Furia a Hill, mientras él y todos los Vengadores miraban a la pantalla en la que se veía la celda de Galen sin entender nada.

Celda

- _No eres más que una sombra de lo que fuiste._

 _-Desorientado te encuentras._

 _-Débil y equivocado._

 _-No te escondas._

 _-Acepta lo evidente –_ Galen cada vez estaba más y más furioso _._ Sintió cómo su respiración se empezaba a agitar y su corazón latía más deprisa.

 _-Acepta lo evidente._

 _-Haz frente a tu miedo._

 _-Que todo acabó._

Galen al fin abrió los ojos y salió del trance. La cama cayó al suelo, destrozándose con la caída.

Entonces, al otro lado del cristal, que estaba algo roto, vio a una mujer pelirroja y a un hombre con un arco a la espalda, ambos le miraban, sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó el hombre del arco seriamente.

-Una pesadilla – dijo Galen, tampoco se quedaba muy lejos de la realidad, cuando tenía pesadillas pasaba lo mismo - ¿Me vais a sacar de aquí ya?

-Eres una amenaza, peor aún, una amenaza desconocida, así que no saldrás hasta que nos lo cuentes todo – le dijo la mujer.

-No entenderéis nada de lo que os diga – dijo Galen, quién empezaba a hacerse una idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-Pruébanos – le dijo ella.

-Vengo de un mundo en el que hay un imperio galáctico. Yo estaba formando una rebelión. Estaba peleando con el emperador cuando hubo una gran explosión y entonces todo se volvió negro, luego os vi a vosotros – pensó que era mejor omitir algunos detalles, o la mayoría.

-¿Esperas que nos creamos que eres parte de una rebelión galáctica? – le dijo el hombre del arco de forma burlona.

-No espero que os lo creáis, habéis preguntado y yo os he respondido – dijo Galen, sus palabras no tenían ningún sentimiento y su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Triskelion de SHIELD  


-¿Qué opináis? – preguntó Natasha entrando al puente de mando junto con Clint.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice – dijo Thor.

-Creo que dice la verdad – dice Furia.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Justo antes de que apareciera una gran cantidad de energía se detectó en la Torre. Si a eso le añadimos la tecnología que llevaba cuando llegó…

-¿Tecnología?

-Tenía una especie de cilindro, tardamos varias horas, cuando al final conseguimos activarlo, salió una especie de láser que cortó la mesa en dos – explicó Hill.

-¿Entonces qué, lo vamos a soltar así sin más? – preguntó Banner.

-Ha dicho que estaba formando una especie de rebelión y que estaba peleando con el emperador. Tal vez sea de los buenos por así decirlo – dijo Steve.

-¿Qué, quieres quedártelo? – bromeó Tony.

-No es eso, pero si es un soldado que formó una rebelión para luchar por la justicia, tal vez no sea de ayuda, sin mencionar lo útil que será si sabe usar esa espada.

-Aún no podemos adelantarnos Capitán – le dijo Natasha.

-Romanoff tiene razón, lo tendremos encerrado un tiempo más, durante ese tiempo quiero que la agente Hill y la agente Romanoff bajen a hablar con él al menos una vez cada una.

-¿Por qué ellas? – preguntó Thor.

-Si tiene debilidad por las mujeres, lo usaremos a nuestro favor – dijo Furia y ambas agentes asintieron.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el hombre del arco y la mujer pelirroja se fueron. Galen estaba intentando que la cama se sujetara, pero después de la caída se había partido una pata y ya no se sostenía sola.

-Si quieres te podemos traer una nueva – Galen se giró y vio a la mujer pelirroja, esta vez sola y sonriendo un poco. No le costó mucho a Galen saber que intentaría seducirlo para sacar información.

-No es necesario.

-Ponte junto a esa pared, voy a entrar.

Galen hizo lo que dijo y una vez se puso junto a la pared, vio cómo la puerta se abría y ella entraba, llevando una bandeja de comida. La dejó en el suelo y volvió a salir.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó acercándose a la bandeja.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre, tranquilo, no está envenenada –dijo ante la desconfiada mirada de Galen hacia la comida.

Aun así, Galen no tocó la comida, pensó que podrían tomar como un signo de debilidad si aceptaba su comida.

Galen se quedó ahí, de pie a unos metros del cristal, desde el que la mujer pelirroja le miraba, tan inmóvil como él.

-¿Qué quiere realmente? – dijo Galen sin andarse con rodeos.

-¿Sabes usar esa espada con la que te encontramos?

-Pues claro.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones aquí? - ¿Sus intenciones aquí? Pero si ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba.

-No sé, ¿dónde es aquí?

-No está en mi mano decírtelo.

- _Entonces es el hombre del parche el que está al mando_ – pensó.

-¿Quién es Vader? – preguntó de repente la mujer.

-¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

-Preguntaste por él y por ese emperador cuando apareciste.

Galen intentaba buscar un motivo para no decirle quién era Vader, pero por desgracia no encontró ninguno.

-Es el hombre que me entrenó desde pequeño.

-¿A qué edad comenzaste tu entrenamiento?

-A los 5 creo. ¿Tú?

-A los 6. ¿Cómo una explosión pudo transportarte a otra dimensión según tú?

-En mi mundo, algunas personas podemos usar la Fuerza – ante la extrañada mirada de aquella mujer, decidió explicarlo de forma sencilla -. Algo así como la magia.

-Ya veo, ¿y por qué gritabas el nombre de tu mentor?

-Porque tengo que matarlo.

-¿Por qué quieres matarlo? – Mentalmente, Natasha estaba sonriendo, estaba consiguiendo mucha información solo el primer día y Galen sintió ese pequeño pico de felicidad en ella.

-Suficiente por hoy – dijo el Jedi y se tumbó, dándole la espalda al cristal.

-Volveré mañana, ¿me dirás por qué lo querías matar?

Galen simplemente miró por encima del hombro y volvió a su posición anterior, sin contestar. Natasha esperó unos segundos más, hasta que se cansó de esperar una respuesta y volvió a la sala de reuniones, dejando a Galen tumbado en el suelo de su celda, con la bandeja aún en el centro.

Galen no entendía porque le había dicho todo eso. Tal vez, sea lo mejor, no sentía mal en aquellas personas, al menos no la clase de mal por la que hay que preocuparse. Sabía que no le mintieron cuando le dijeron que si decía la verdad le soltarían, pero aun así, ¿cómo reaccionarían si supieran todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que han hecho con él?

Siguió pensando en todo aquello hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño, llevaba días sin dormir ya que técnicamente con la meditación descansaba pero no era lo mismo.

Sala de reuniones

-¿Habéis oído todo eso? – preguntó Natasha cuando entró en la sala.

-Sí, lo has hecho bien – le dijo Clint.

-Entonces tenemos a un mago que tiene una espada que no sigue ninguna de las leyes de la física y que ha destrozado toda su habitación sin moverse solo porque ha tenido una pesadilla encerrado abajo. ¿Me he dejado algo? – preguntó Tony.

-No, creo que es más o menos eso – dijo Banner.

-Mañana bajaré y seguiré hablando con él a ver si puedo sacarle algo más.

-¿Qué hacemos si dice la verdad? – Preguntó Steve – No podemos dejarlo ahí encerrado para siempre y si le dejamos salir podría causar algún accidente, si no es de esta dimensión no sabrá cómo se hacen las cosas aquí.

-¿Esta sugiriendo que se una a los Vengadores? – preguntó la agente Hill.

-Es solo una opción, pero si tiene poderes y habilidades, tal vez quiera usarlas para un bien mayor.

-¿Y si el mago no quiere unirse? – preguntó Thor.

-No nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos. Primero nos tendrá que contar lo que queremos saber – dijo Furia -. Agente Romanoff, descanse esta noche, mañana volverá a hablar con él.

Todos los Vengadores salieron de la sala y se subieron al Quinjet para volver a la torre. En cuanto llegaron, todos se fueron a dormir, sin darse cuenta, habían estado en el Triskelion hasta las 2 de la madrugada.


	4. Chapter 4

Galen se despertó bruscamente. Había vuelto a tener aquel sueño, del día en el que Vader mató a su padre, lo tenía desde que fue al templo y se enfrentó a su fantasma. Se incorporó y se sentó apoyando la espalda a la pared de forma que el cristal estaba justo en frente de él.

Se aburría mucho, no tenía nada que hacer así que cogió algunos trozos rotos de la cama y empezó a jugar con ellos, haciéndolos volar o lanzándolos de un lado a otro de la celda usando la Fuerza.

Estuvo así varias horas hasta que para alivio de su aburrimiento, la mujer pelirroja apareció detrás del cristal.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre – le dijo Galen sin levantar la vista de un tornillo, que levantaba justo en frente de su cara usando la Fuerza.

-Natasha Romanoff – dijo ella con la misma expresión de indiferencia que solía tener todo el tiempo.

-¿Y qué quieres preguntarme hoy Natasha? – preguntó Galen, decidió contarle lo que preguntara, o al menos todo lo que el pensara que SHIELD necesitaba saber para sentirse satisfecho y soltarle.

-Lo mismo de ayer, ¿por qué querías matar a tu mentor?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el imperio? – Ella asintió – Él era por así decirlo la segunda persona más importante después del emperador y me dijo que juntos derrocaríamos al emperador para que la paz en la galaxia volviera – Ella escuchaba en silencio mientras él continuaba con su historia -. Me mandó a eliminar a algunas personas, gente que era una amenaza para el imperio y así lo hice. Sin embargo, en cuanto terminé de acabar con esas personas, me atravesó con su espada y me lanzó al espacio.

-¿Y cómo sobreviviste? – preguntó ella sin poder mantenerse en silencio.

-Me desperté seis meses después en una camilla, me dijo que todo era parte de su plan, ya que ahora todos pensarían que estaba muerto y tendría más margen de acción.

-¿Para hacer qué?

-Me dijo que tenía que crear una rebelión, para así poder derrocar al emperador. Así que así lo hice, cuando conseguí reunir a todos aquellos que estaban en contra de la tiranía del imperio, Vader atacó. Lo entendí todo demasiado tarde – se lamentó Galen, dejando caer el tornillo al suelo.

-Te usó, para juntar a las mayores amenazas y acabar con ellas en un solo ataque – él se limitó a asentir. En cierto modo, Natasha se sintió muy identificada con él, el KGB también la había usado desde que era niña para eliminar a sus objetivos.

-Me dieron por muerto y se llevó a los líderes rebeldes a una estación espacial. Así que fui a rescatarlos. Conseguí liberarlos y lo último que recuerdo antes de aquella explosión es verlos subiendo a una nave. Espero que por lo menos consiguieran escapar – dijo Galen suspirando cuando al fin terminó su relato.

-Gracias por contármelo – dijo ella, esta vez Galen notó algo de compasión en su voz.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vais a soltar de una vez?

-Tengo que hablarlo con más gente, en unas horas volveré y te diré lo que pasará, ¿te parece bien?

-Tampoco es que tenga muchas más opciones – dijo Galen, haciendo que Natasha sonriera tan poco que Galen no se dio ni cuenta.

Sala de reuniones 

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Thor.

-No podemos dejar que vaya por ahí, puede ser un peligro para la seguridad de los civiles – dijo la agente Hill.

-Se puede quedar con nosotros un tiempo, hasta que se adapte y si quiere se podría unir al equipo – propuso Steve.

-Me parece bien – dijo Natasha, que acababa de entrar en la sala de reuniones.

-Oh… ¿es que a la pequeña espía le gusta el pequeño mago? – bromeó Tony, que dejó de sonreír cuando vio la mirada asesina que le había lanzado Natasha.

-Me parece bien – coincidió el director de SHIELD.

-Muy bien, pues si nadie está en contra, llevémoslo a la torre, lleva días encerrado, tal vez le gustaría salir de ahí – dijo Clint levantándose de la silla.

-Bajaré y lo sacaré, esperadme en el Quinjet – dijo Natasha, los demás asintieron y se fueron hacia el hangar.

Celda 

-Te voy a sacar de ahí – le dijo Natasha en cuanto llegó hasta el cristal.

-Pero…

-Vendrás con mi equipo y conmigo. Somos un grupo de gente con habilidades especiales, nos dedicamos a proteger la Tierra. Vivirás con nosotros un tiempo, hasta que te adaptes, luego puedes decidir si irte o si te quedas con nosotros, si das la talla claro – dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Galen se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Y mi espada? – preguntó Galen.

Ella, sonriendo levemente, levantó su mano derecha, en la que tenía su sable láser. Galen sonrió y lo cogió.

-Te sigo – dijo él.

Galen siguió a la espía por varios pasillos hasta que entraron en un hangar. Allí había una pequeña nave, pero Galen supuso que no estaría habilitada para viajes espaciales. Dentro de esa nave había 5 personas esperándoles.

-Galen, estos son Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton y Thor – los presentó Natasha, Galen fue saludándolos respectivamente.

-Tengo una pregunta sobre tu juguetito – le dijo Tony, refiriéndose a su sable láser -. ¿De qué clase de energía está hecha la hoja de la espada?

-La energía es plasma puro suspendida en un campo de fuerza contenedor que impide que la gente sienta el calor del plasma.

-Eres de los listos – le dijo Tony sorprendido -. Me caes bien.

-Vayamos a la Torre, allí es donde vivimos. Te quedarás un mes con nosotros y luego podrás decidir si te quedas o si te vas, ¿te parece bien? – le informó Steve a lo que Galen se limitó a asentir.


	5. Chapter 5

Torre de los Vengadores

-Tu habitación está en el piso 45, en el mismo piso que las habitaciones de Steve y Natasha – le dijo Tony cuando llegaron a la torre -. Cada habitación tiene un baño propio por supuesto. Un par de pisos más arriba tienes el gimnasio y en la planta 48 tienes la cocina y el salón. Si en algún momento necesitas ayuda, puedes preguntarle a Jarvis, es una inteligencia artificial que yo mismo he creado, te ayudará en lo que necesites, solo tienes que hablar y él te responderá.

-Sígueme, te llevaré a tu habitación – le dijo Steve, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con ellos dentro, el resto de los Vengadores comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué opináis de él? –preguntó Clint.

-Es listo, me gusta, ¿nos lo podemos quedar? – dijo Tony.

-Se nota que tiene alma de guerrero – dijo Thor -. Espero que en algún momento nos cuente alguna batalla de su mundo.

-Bueno, igual no deberías pedirle que te las cuente aún – dijo Banner -. Si se rebeló contra un imperio que le había estado usando para matar a sus enemigos, no creo que tenga muy buenos recuerdos.

DING

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Galen y Steve salieron de él.

-Al principio es un poco difícil adaptarse a todo esto. Yo me quedé congelado en el hielo por más de 70 años. Muchas cosas cambiaron en tanto tiempo. Imagino que a ti te costará incluso más, por lo de que eres de otra dimensión. – le dijo Steve.

-Bueno, este planeta me recuerda bastante a Coruscant, es un planeta de mi mundo, pero en este hay mucha menos contaminación.

-Ya hemos llegado – dijo Steve parándose frente a una puerta -. Me parece que dentro te han dejado algo de ropa limpia, también puedes darte una ducha, se enciende con una palanca así que seguro que te las puedes arreglar. Cualquier duda, pregunta a Jarvis o a cualquier Vengador.

-Estoy a su entera disposición señor – dijo de repente una voz robotizada.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Steve – le agradeció Galen, al tiempo que entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

La habitación tenía más muebles de los que Galen se habría esperado. A parte de la cama, que era bastante grande, había un sofá justo en frente de lo que parecía una televisión. También había un armario junto a la pared y justo al lado había varios muebles más pequeños con muchos cajones. En la pared que había en frente de la cama, a parte de la televisión, también había un escritorio y una silla, además esa era la única pared en la que había ventanas, que por cierto eran bastante grandes.

Lo primero que hizo Galen al entrar en su habitación fue abrir aquellas ventanas. Se había pasado toda su vida durmiendo en sitios oscuros y cerrados.

Luego fue al baño, que estaba a la izquierda de la cama. Se quitó la ropa y fue directo a la ducha. No le costó mucho averiguar cómo funcionaba, era bastante simple de hecho, había una palanca y dependiendo de hacia dónde apuntase el agua salía fría o caliente.

Notó que con el agua fría le dolían algunas de sus heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado del todo, pero tampoco eran nada de lo que preocuparse. Sin embargo, cuando se pasó la mano por el torso y la espalda se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas más cicatrices que la última vez que se fijó.

Cuando salió de la ducha cogió algunas de las prendas que había en la cama. Se puso una camiseta de manga corta azul y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, también unas botas que parecían de combate. Dejó su ropa en un cesto que había encima de uno de los muebles y guardó el resto de la ropa que le habían dado en los cajones de los muebles. Luego se tumbó en la cama, con los brazos extendidos y la mirada clavada en el techo. ¿Estaba bien que hiciera aquello? ¿Qué se relajara? Sabía que no podía volver a su dimensión o al menos eso creía ya que ni si quiera él sabía realmente cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Siguió en silencio unos minutos más hasta que los rugidos de su estómago lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ni se acordaba del hambre que tenía, no había ni tocado la bandeja con comida que le dieron en SHIELD.

Decidió ir a la cocina y comer algo. Se subió al ascensor y dijo a la planta a la quería ir.

Cuando entró a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se dio cuenta de que no conocía ninguno de esos alimentos. Se quedó un rato mirando a toda la comida que había en la nevera, había bastante y no sabía que coger.

-¡Amigo mío! ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Thor sonriendo y poniendo una mano en su hombro, no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en la cocina.

-Bueno… no conozco nada de esto.

-Tranquilo, a mí me pasó también con algunas comidas cuando llegué. No te preocupes, te haré algo de comer, iba a hacerme lo que llaman sándwich, ¿quieres uno? – propuso Thor amigablemente.

-Claro – dijo Galen apartándose de la nevera y sentándose en un taburete que había junto a la encimera.

Galen se quedó en silencio, observando cómo Thor ponía comida entre dos rebanadas de pan.

Comieron y hablaron un rato. Thor le contó a Galen sobre Asgard y sobre cómo llegó a la Tierra y Galen le contó sobre algunos de los planetas en los que había estado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Thor se despidió y se fue a su habitación. Galen no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió ir al gimnasio hasta que anocheciera. Entrenar siempre había sido la única forma de matar tiempo que había conocido, a parte de la meditación. Cuando entró en el gimnasio, vio a Steve y a Natasha. Steve golpeaba con fuerza un saco y Natasha corría en una máquina.

Cuando entró, ambos lo saludaron y él les devolvió el saludo.

Galen vio que había colocados junto a la pared unos palos de entrenamiento, cogió uno cuya longitud era más o menos como la de su espada. Se puso en el centro del tatami y comenzó a hacer movimientos. Todos sus movimientos eran fluidos y rápidos pero también firmes y fuertes. Estuvo una hora haciendo lo mismo, solo paró a descansar cuando Steve se despidió, haciendo que Galen saliera de la concentración de su entrenamiento. Cuando Steve salió, Natasha cogió otro palo de entrenamiento, era largo y tenía que cogerlo con ambas manos.

-¿Quieres que peleemos un rato? – le dijo acercándose al tatami.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Galen.

-Claro, ¿es qué tienes miedo? – preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como quieras – dijo él, poniéndose en guardia.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

Comenzaron a pelear, fue Natasha la que avanzó primero, hizo varios ataques con el palo pero Galen los bloqueó todos con el suyo. Para él era más que fácil pelear con Natasha, al fin y al cabo, había vencido a Maestros con la espada.

Pelearon un buen rato y Natasha tan solo pudo golpearle unas pocas veces, mientras que Galen derribaba a la espía con facilidad todo el rato.

Cuando acabaron, ambos cogieron toallas para secarse el sudor y un par de botellas de agua.

-No está mal para ir con vaqueros – le dijo ella con la misma pequeña sonrisa de siempre y que Galen sabía que no era de verdad -. La próxima vez no me contendré.

-Entonces yo tampoco – dijo él de forma burlona.

-¿Solías entrenar así en tu dimensión?

-Para nada, normalmente mi entrenamiento consistía en peleas que solo acabarían si eliminaba a todos los androides con los que tenía que pelear o si moría. También me solían encerrar en espacios pequeños durante semanas para ver si podía aguantar la presión psicológica – dijo Galen, como si ese entrenamiento fuera de lo más normal.

Natasha se quedó muy sorprendida con lo que él le dijo y más aún con la indiferencia con la que lo dijo. Se sentía bastante identificada con su pasado, ambos habían sido usados para matar para los intereses de otras personas, aunque ella no era capaz de hablar de su pasado con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacía Galen.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Ellos aprobaban tu entrenamiento? – En cuanto formuló la pregunta, Natasha se dio cuenta de que no debió de haber de sacado el tema de sus padres.

-No ellos… los mataron cuando yo era muy pequeño. – Dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué cosas te obligaron hacer los que te entrenaron?

-¿Cómo sabes…

-¿Qué también te obligaron a hacer cosas horribles? Llámalo intuición.

-¿Intuición? – No podía ser, pensó Natasha, había sido entrenada para ocultar lo mejor posible sus emociones, era imposible que Galen supiera sobre aquello cuando no llevaba allí ni 24 horas.

-Sí, algo así – dijo Galen, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del gimnasio, sabiendo que Natasha no iba a contarle nada se su pasado... aún


	6. Chapter 6

Torre de los Vengadores

Galen llevaba ya varias semanas en la Torre y tenía una buena relación con la mayoría de los superhéroes, aún no sabía si llamarlo amistad. Steve le caía muy bien, era respetuoso y educado y hablaba con él de estrategias de combate. Algo parecido hacía con Thor, al Asgardiano le encantaba oír sobre las misiones de Galen y de todos los planetas a los que ha ido, al fin y al cabo ambos eran guerreros. Banner era un tipo callado, a Galen le parecía inofensivo, hasta que vio los videos sobre Hulk. También solía entrenar con Clint y con Natasha, a ambos asesinos les caían muy bien Galen, probablemente era con los que mejor relación tenía. Y luego estaba Tony Stark, era el que peor le caía a Galen, nunca se tomaba nada en serio y Galen le había pillado un par de vez intentando coger su sable láser para estudiar su tecnología, por supuesto, Galen no lo permitía.

Una mañana, después de su entrenamiento, Galen entró en el salón y vio a todos sentados en lo sofás y sillas, formando un círculo alrededor de una mesa. Cuando oyeron a Galen entrar, todos se giraron para mirarle.

-Galen, qué bien que estés aquí, queríamos comentarte una cosa – dijo Clint, que como siempre, estaba jugueteando con una flecha.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-Tenemos una especie de oferta que hacerte – dijo Natasha.

-Verás, los Vengadores vamos a estar separados por un tiempo, Thor volverá a Asgard, Bruce y Tony se quedarán trabajando en algunas cosas y Clint, Natasha y yo trabajaremos para SHIELD un tiempo – le dijo Steve-. Como no tienes a dónde ir, Furia nos pidió que te ofreciéramos formar parte de SHIELD y ayudarnos en nuestras misiones.

-¿Formar parte de SHIELD? ¿Por qué iba Furia a querer que yo me uniera?

-Bueno, puede que te hayamos recomendado para este trabajo. La mayoría no nos veremos en un tiempo así que pensamos que no te vendría mal unirte a nuestro equipo y teniendo en cuenta tus habilidades, a nosotros tampoco nos vendría nada mal que te unieras – le dijo Clint sonriendo.

-Tendrás tu propio piso y solo tendrás que ir al Triskelion cuando haya alguna misión. Mientras no haya misiones no tienes por qué hacer nada – le dijo Natasha.

-¿Y si no me uno a SHIELD?

-Pues o bien puedes quedarte en la Torre o puedes irte, por favor escoge lo segundo – le dijo Tony, que al principio había intentado ser amable con el Jedi, pero al ver lo cerrado que era Galen, dejó de intentarlo.

-Está bien, supongo que es mejor que nada – dijo Galen encogiéndose de hombros.

-Perfecto, coge tus cosas, te llevaremos al Triskelion, allí un agente te acompañará a tu nuevo piso – le dijo Natasha, a lo que Galen simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Estáis seguros de que es buena idea darle tanta libertad? – preguntó Tony.

-Tiene buenas intenciones, solo necesita que confiemos en él – dijo Steve.

Washington DC

Galen siguió a la agente Maria Hill por unas escaleras. Estaban en Washington, en un edificio de un color marrón rojizo, al parecer era un bloque de apartamentos. Hill le dijo que aquí vivía más gente, pero que nadie de SHIELD así que debía tener discreción. El edificio tenía 4 pisos y su apartamento estaba justo en el último. Galen siguió caminando hasta que Hill se detuvo frente a la puerta que había al final del pasillo, sacó una llave y abrió la puerta.

-Por supuesto el apartamento tiene unas medidas de seguridad especiales implementadas por SHIELD, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. – dijo una vez entraron en su nueva casa.

Era bastante sencilla de hecho, la cocina y el salón se unían en una misma sala, había un baño, un dormitorio con una gran cama y una pequeña sala de entrenamiento. Más de lo que necesitaba pensó Galen. Se había acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo casi toda su vida y a comer una o dos veces por semana, cuando Vader le dejara y ahora tenía una gran cama para él solo y una nevera llena de comida para cuando quisiera. Galen sentía que no se merecía todo eso con las cosas tan horribles que había hecho.

-Tienes un teléfono en la mesa del salón. Junto a él hay un papel con el número al que tienes que llamar si tienes algún problema. Por si quieres comprar comida, hay unas cuantas tiendas al final de la calle, junto al teléfono tienes una tarjeta, con ella podrás comprar todo lo que necesites, alguien contactará contigo cuando haya alguna misión disponible. – le dijo la agente de SHIELD justo antes salir de su apartamento, sin darle si quiera la oportunidad a Galen de darle las gracias.

Galen pasó varias horas entrenando, es lo que había estado haciendo toda su vida al fin y al cabo, no sabía de qué otra forma pasar el tiempo.

Cuando terminó de golpear un saco, se dio una ducha, se vistió y se sentó en el sofá del salón. Encendió la televisión, que no parecía muy diferente a las de su mundo y puso lo que imaginó que eran las noticias. Le sorprendió lo parecidas que eran aquéllas noticias con las de su dimensión. Había guerras, corrupción, robos, terrorismo… al fin y al cabo, el mal era el mismo en todos lados.

Pasaron varios días y SHIELD seguía sin contactar con él. Galen estaba tremendamente aburrido.

Estaba preparando la comida cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Pensaba que SHIELD contactaría con él a través del teléfono y no tenía amigos así que nadie debería visitarle. Cogió su sable láser, con la mano escondida detrás de la espalda, sin activarlo aún. Miró por la mirilla y se sorprendió cuando lo único que vio fue a una mujer al otro lado de la puerta. Era rubia y parecía de su altura más o menos, tenía ojos azules y llevaba una cesta en las manos. Galen siguió sujetando su espada tras su espalda cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola – dijo él, intentando sonreir, cosa que le resultaba difícil, ya que nunca lo hacía.

-Hola, soy tu vecina de al lado y sólo quería darte la bienvenida al edificio. Me llamo Sarah Brown – dijo extendiendo una mano para estrechársela a Galen.

-Galen Marek – dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Te he traído algo de comida – abrió la cesta y dejó ver varios platos tapados por papel de aluminio -, como te acababas de mudar supuse que no tendrías mucha comida. Si quieres podemos comer juntos – dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Ah… claro pasa – dijo echándose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Ella le dio la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina pero Galen le dijo que se pusiera cómoda y que él se encargaría de la comida. Guardó la comida que estaba haciendo en la nevera y sirvió la que había en la cesta. Había unos cuantos filetes y bastante arroz.

-Lo siento, solo tengo agua – dijo Galen colocando un vaso de agua junto al plato de Sarah, que estaba sentada a la mesa.

-No pasa nada – dijo ella, cogiendo el vaso y bebiendo un poco de agua.

Comieron y hablaron un rato. Sarah le contó que trabajaba en una librería que había a un par de manzanas de allí y Galen se inventó que era una especie de asesor de seguridad de una agencia, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y supuso que en este mundo también habría asesores de seguridad.

-¿Y eres de Washington? – le preguntó ella.

-No, soy de Nueva York, vine aquí por trabajo. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres de aquí?

-Sí, nací y crecí aquí. ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? ¿Vive en Nueva York?

-No ellos… murieron hace tiempo.

-Vaya, lo siento. En cierto modo te entiendo. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y poco después mi padre me abandonó. Estuve viviendo en un lugar de acogida hasta que cumplí la edad necesaria para poder salir de allí.

-Lo siento – dijo Galen. No entendía muy bien por qué se estaba abriendo tanto a él, Galen tan sólo había dicho que sus padres habían muerto pero ella le había contado muchas cosas de su vida. ¿Era así como se relacionaba la gente normal en la Tierra?

Cuando terminaron de comer siguieron hablando un rato y luego Sarah se fue. Pensándolo bien, no se lo había pasado tan mal hablando con una persona que no sabía quién era realmente.

Pasó una semana desde que conoció a Sarah. De vez en cuando coincidían cuando Galen salía o entraba a su apartamento y hablaban un rato. Una tarde que Galen salía de entrenar oyó el teléfono sonando.

-¿Si?

-Galen, soy Steve, tenemos una misión. Ven al Triskelion en 1 hora.

-Muy bien – dijo Galen, en cierto modo ilusionado por tener su primera misión.


	7. Chapter 7

Triskelion

-Me alegro de que esté aquí Marek – le dijo Furia cuando entró en su oficina. Galen vio que Steve y Natasha ya estaban allí, con el mismo uniforme que llevaban el día que los conoció, supuso que era su uniforme de combate.

-¿Cuál es la misión? – preguntó Galen.

-Hace tres meses una raza alienígena intentó invadir la Tierra, pero los Vengadores consiguieron repelerlos – dijo Furia-. Sin embargo, hay algunos grupos, criminales la mayoría, que se hicieron con algunas de las armas de los alienígenas caídos. Tenéis que ir a Boston. Tenemos información de que uno de estos grupos criminales guarda una gran cantidad de esas armas en un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad. Vuestra misión es incautar las armas y eliminar las amenazas.

-El almacén tiene dos pisos – dijo el Capitán Rogers -. Yo entraré con un equipo STRIKE por el este y la agente Romanoff por el oeste con otro equipo STRIKE. El Quinjet te dejará el primero en el tejado, tienes que eliminar a los guardias del tejado para que no nos vean entrar, hazlo en silencio. Según la información las armas están en el segundo piso. Cuando limpiemos el primer piso te avisaremos y entraremos todos a la vez en el segundo piso. Si lo hacemos bien podremos eliminar todas las amenazas rápidamente sin darles tiempo para reaccionar.

Galen asintió. No le parecía muy difícil, más difícil le resultó entrar en la Estrella de la Muerte y aun así lo consiguió.

-Supusimos que este era su uniforme de combate – le dijo Furia, dándole la ropa con la que había llegado a la Tierra.

Galen simplemente cogió las prendas.

-Cámbiese y luego diríjase al hangar, le estaremos esperando – le dijo Steve.

Hangar

-¿Seguro que podrá limpiar la azotea él solo? – le preguntó Rumlow, líder del equipo STRIKE, al Capitán Rogers.

-Créeme, es bueno.

-No digo que no lo sea, pero ahí arriba le superan en número y no sabemos por cuantos. Que acabe con todos ellos antes de que den la voz de alarma es bastante improbable.

-No te preocupes por eso Rumlow, lo hará bien – le dijo Natasha, que estaba revisando sus dos armas.

Pocos minutos después, Galen se presentó en el Quinjet y despegaron. Galen se sentó en uno de los asientos que había pegados a la pared, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando al suelo durante todo el trayecto. Steve y Natasha hablaban y el equipo STRIKE repasaba todo su equipamiento y bromeaban de vez en cuando para calmar los nervios anteriores a cualquier misión.

-Llegamos al almacén en 5 minutos capitán – informaba el piloto, pasando al modo camuflaje.

-Recibido, Galen, prepárese – le ordenó el Capitán.

Galen asintió y se levantó. Se puso justo delante de la compuerta, esperando a que se abriera.

-No estés nervioso, las primeras misiones son siempre en las que más nervios hay – le dijo Natasha al ver lo tenso que parecía estar.

-No estoy nervioso, he hecho esto muchas veces – le dijo Galen, sin dejar de mirar a la compuerta.

-Galen, ¿por qué no te has puesto el paracaídas? – Le preguntó el Capitán – Es una caída de más de 60 metros.

-No se preocupe por eso Capitán, algún guardia frenará mi caída – le dijo Galen. Aunque sabía que si aterrizaba justo encima de un guardia después de una caída así todo el edificio lo oiría, así que pensó que tendría que usar la fuerza para frenar su caída.

Steve no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que la rampa se bajó, dejando ver una noche muy oscura. Cuando el piloto dijo que ya estaban en posición Galen saltó del Quinjet sin dudarlo.

Estuvo cayendo en picado unos segundos hasta que vio la azotea. Había tan solo 5 guardias, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Usando la Fuerza, frenó su caída, lo suficiente como para poder caer encima de uno de los guardias sin que los otros cuatro oyeran ningún ruido.

Y así lo hizo, aterrizó justo encima del guardia que estaba más alejado de los otros sin hacer apenas ruido, dejándolo inconsciente. Galen miró a su alrededor, había unas cuantas cajas apiladas cerca de él y corrió agachado a esconderse detrás de ellas. Se asomó para poder ver a los enemigos, vio a los cuatro, había dos en el lado Norte de la azotea y otros dos en el Sur.

Se acercó silenciosamente a los guardias apostados en el lado norte, sacó un chuchillo que había cogido del arsenal del Quinjet, pensó que sería más silencioso que su sable láser, que aunque no hacía mucho ruido, hacía el suficiente como para que lo oyeran.

Eliminó al de la derecha con el cuchillo y al otro lo lanzó por los aires usando la Fuerza. A los otros dos restantes, que ni se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, los levantó usando la Fuerza e hizo que se golpearan entre ellos, dejándolos inconscientes.

-Azotea despejada – dijo por el comunicador.

-Recibido, STRIKE 1, STRIKE 2, preparaos. Galen espera a nuestra señal y baja hasta el segundo piso – ordenó Steve.

Galen se sentó en el suelo y no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que Steve le dio la señal para que entrara en el segundo piso y los ayudara a acabar con los criminales que quedaban.

Galen entró por un tragaluz que había abierto. Cuando cayó al suelo, vio que estaba justo en la espalda de los enemigos, que estaban disparando hacia la escalera, donde supuso que sus compañeros estaban bloqueados.

Había siete hombres disparando hacia las escaleras, no se esperaban a Galen, así que pudo eliminarlos a todos con facilidad y con tanta velocidad que dejó impresionados a sus compañeros, que entraron al segundo piso cuando Galen les dijo que podían.

-Bien hecho novato – le dijo Natasha, mientras ambos cargaban con una caja, llena de armas robadas y las cargaban enun camión que había pedido Rumlow para que se llevaran las armas-. No lo has hecho mal para ser tu primera misión con nosotros.

-"¿Con Nosotros?" ¿Es que estabas en la misión? No te había visto- bromeó Galen, lo cierto es que se sentía agusto con Natasha e incluso había empezado a hacer bromas, cosa que nunca antes había hecho.


	8. Chapter 8

Washington DC, piso de Galen

Cuando volvieron al Triskelion Furia le dijo a Galen que no habría misiones en al menos una semana, a no ser que pasara algo urgente. Le dijo que podía usar los descansos entre misiones para aprender sobre las costumbres del planeta o simplemente para descansar.

Galen estaba en su piso, sentado en el sofá del salón, con un libro en las manos. Estaba leyendo un libro sobre la historia y las costumbres de Estados Unidos. Si iba a vivir allí, debía aprender todo lo posible para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. Estaba leyendo cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su piso, así que se levantó y fue a abrirla.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Sarah.

-Hola, verás tenía el día libre y… me preguntaba si te apetecía ver una peli o algo – le dijo, se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa.

-Claro – dijo Galen, había visto algunas películas, pero no muchas.

-¡Perfecto! Vendré esta noche y traeré alguna para que elijas – dijo sonriendo.

Galen le devolvió la sonrisa y ella se dio la vuelta y entró en su piso.

Galen se pasó el resto de la tarde recogiendo la casa, lo cierto es que no era de los que recogía mucho, como nunca había tenido nada que ensuciar nunca había tenido que recoger.

Cerca de las once de la noche Sarah llamó de la puerta.

-Bien, he traído tres películas – dijo emocionada cuando ambos se sentaron en el sofá -. Tenemos Titanic, Avatar y V de Vendetta. ¿Cuál de apetece ver?

-Avatar está bien – dijo Galen, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de ninguna de esas películas.

Sarah puso la película y se sentó al lado de Galen, demasiado cerca pensó él. Pero pronto a Galen se le olvidó lo cerca que estaba Sarah de él, ya que se quedó completamente inmerso en la película. En cierto modo los seres humanos de la película le recordaba al imperio.

Cuando finalmente la película acabó, Galen se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Sarah de él, estaba completamente pegada a él, supuso que se había movido durante la película y él no se había dado ni cuenta.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? – le preguntó Sarah.

-Ha estado bien – dijo Galen, poniéndose algo rojo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras.

Supuso que Sarah se había dado cuenta porque se acercó aún más.

-Me alegro – dijo ella justo antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

- _Gracias a dios –_ pensó Galen. Creía que Sarah iba a besarle o algo parecido pero por suerte alguien les había interrumpido.

-Disculpa – dijo Galen levantándose.

Galen se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Sarah sentada en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Natasha? – dijo Galen muy sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Tan poco te alegras de verme? – dijo ella sonriendo y entrando sin esperar a que le dieran permiso.

-No es eso es que…

-Oh, veo que tienes compañía – dijo al ver a Sarah en el salón.

-Hola, soy Sara. Soy su vecina – dijo Sarah levantándose del sofá y extendiendo la mano.

-Yo soy Natasha, una compañera del trabajo – se presentó Natasha, estrechándole la mano.

-Verás, Natasha me ha dicho que hay una emergencia en la oficina y tengo que irme – dijo Galen, solo esperaba que Natasha le siguiera el rollo.

-Oh, entiendo… Bueno, nos vemos por ahí – dijo Sarah, saliendo del apartamento algo decepcionada.

-¿Quién es? – dijo Natasha, muy seria después de que Sarah se fuera.

-Es una vecina.

-¿Y qué hacía aquí?

-Me preguntó si me apetecía ver una película con ella.

-¿Y no ibais a hacer nada más? – se burló Natasha, sonriendo un poco.

-No. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Será mejor que vayamos a la calle, le has dicho a tu novia que tenías que irte y no quiero que sospeche – dijo Natasha saliendo del apartamento.

-¡No es mi novia! – se quejó Galen, saliendo detrás de ella.

Ambos caminaron por la calle en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Galen finalmente habló.

-¿Qué querías?

-Tan solo quería ver si estabas bien.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –preguntó Galen, algo confundido por el hecho de que la letal Viuda Negra estuviera preocupada por él.

-¿Bromeas? Galen, has viajado a otra dimensión. Has perdido todo lo que conocías y ahora tienes que adaptarte a un mundo totalmente nuevo.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – dijo él con total indiferencia.

-¿Y no es así?

-Verás, no creo que se pueda decir que yo fuera muy feliz en mi dimensión, eso ya lo sabes. Allí no tenía a nadie.

-¿Y aquí sí?

-Sí, supongo que sí. Tengo a Steve, a Thor, a Bruce, a Clint, a Stark, aunque a él preferiría no tenerlo y… también te tengo a ti.

-¿De verdad quieres tenerme? – le vaciló Natasha, sonriendo. Galen en seguida se sonrojó y desvió la mirada mientras Natasha se reía.

Natasha solía hacer esa clase de comentarios solo porque le hacía gracia ver cómo Galen se sonrojaba.

-¿Y qué me dices de esa vecina tuya? ¿No quieres intentar nada con ella? – dijo, pero esta vez sin bromear.

-No, Sarah es amable y eso pero… no me fio de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé, es extraño. El primer día que nos conocimos me contó con todo detalle algunos momentos de su vida. La muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre. Uno no se abre tanto con alguien a quien acaba de conocer.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Debes de tener más cuidado con ella. Cuando entre a tu piso, asegúrate de no tener nada que te haya dado SHIELD a su alcance.

-Cambiando de tema. No sabía que yo te importara tanto – dijo Galen bromeando.

-Bueno, en realidad ha sido Steve el que me ha enviado a hablar contigo. Él estaba ocupado con una cosa.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso será mejor que vuelva ya, se está haciendo tarde y…

-¿Tarde? ¡No son ni las doce! Vayamos a tomar una copa, conozco un bar cerca de aquí que está muy bien.

-Bueno, vale. Pero solo un rato – dijo Galen, sin saber que ese rato se convertiría en horas.

 **-N/A: ¡Y eso es todo! Siento haber tardado tanto últimamente en subir los capítulos pero acabo de empezar el curso y ya no tengo tanto tiempo. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo antes del lunes.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
